


處罰

by atus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 阿爾弗雷德總是能夠無微不至地看顧他的少爺。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “It seems like you need another lesson, Master Bruce.” by evinist.

阿爾弗雷德看著那位從小看顧到大的小少爺，從小時候故意把手放在熱辣的蠟燭上測試自己的忍受極限、刻意站在樓頂邊緣抗拒恐懼、到現在所謂的「極限運動」，皺眉望著布魯斯少爺夜巡回來後脫掉蝙蝠戰甲所露出來的手臂瘀傷，很顯然的，布魯斯的腹部還有有兩塊瘀傷、而腿部還有一道割傷，在蝙蝠洞中全程監聽蝙蝠俠夜巡活動的阿爾弗雷德帶著擔憂抿緊嘴唇。  
  
阿爾弗雷德總是帶著無限擔憂，他擔心布魯斯會在哪次夜巡的時候出意外，他擔心布魯斯哪天會被內心的黑暗所吞噬，他擔心布魯斯不正常吃飯、不正常睡覺，他擔心布魯斯的某些渴求會毀了他。  
  
雖然總是憂心著布魯斯的一切，但阿爾弗雷德了解布魯斯，他看顧著那位小少爺如此長的時間，他了解布魯斯，他了解布魯斯成為蝙蝠俠的理由，也了解蝙蝠俠的所做所為，他了解布魯斯韋恩所有的一切，包括布魯斯深深隱藏在內心的所有渴望。  
  
阿爾弗雷德輕輕嘆了口氣，挺直腰板，刻意踩著過去在軍隊中訓練的穩定步伐，緩慢跺至正在處理那道割傷的布魯斯身邊，「那道割傷比我想像的要深，而你手臂上的瘀傷根本毫無必要，腹部的兩處瘀傷也是，其實你可以順利躲過的吧。蝙蝠俠？」阿爾弗雷德輕聲說。  
  
  
「去你應該待的位置躺好。」阿爾弗雷德望了眼在蝙蝠洞深處的那套韋恩企業出品的特殊座椅，聲音冷澈。  
  
布魯斯微微眨了下眼，低下頭，「是的，先生。」語調乖順。  
  
  
布魯斯順從的躺倒在特別訂製的座椅上，身上還穿著在套在蝙蝠戰甲內的無袖防護緊身衣，阿爾弗雷德沒有收住刻意的腳步聲，逼近身體肌肉有些僵硬的少爺，鞋跟與地面的叩擊聲在蝙蝠洞內迴盪，「張開腿。」  
  
布魯斯湛藍的雙眼瞬間閃現了抗拒，但在緊咬了下嘴唇後，還是順從的抬高雙腿，將膝蓋壓低至幾乎接近胸前，每當這個時候阿爾弗雷德總是訝異眼前男人的柔軟度，伸出手快速的在少爺踝部扣上皮製腳銬，將腳銬旁的鐵環與自蝙蝠洞上方鋼樑垂吊而下的皮製吊帶扣住，並鎖住還穿著戰鬥靴的腳掌，在布魯斯因為羞恥而想把大腿夾緊時，略為強硬地制住正在往內合緊的膝蓋，抽出固定在特殊座椅後側的皮銬套在布魯斯的膝蓋處、往下拉扯連接皮銬的皮製吊帶直到布魯斯的膝蓋壓到最低，並確認皮製吊帶拉扯的力度夠緊，卻又不會讓他的少爺感到不適。  
  
在布魯斯因為膝蓋被強制打開而再度緊咬下唇的同時，阿爾弗雷德動作迅速的用座椅前方的束縛帶固定在布魯斯的大腿根部，讓他的腿部以能夠承受的壓力打到最開。並在布魯斯終於溢出一聲微弱的、哽在喉間的呻吟聲後——少爺當然不會承認——往後退一步，冷聲說道：「手。」  
  
布魯斯聽話的伸出雙手置於自己的胯部，阿爾弗雷德順勢將布魯斯的手腕用連接在大腿根部束縛帶上的手銬扣住，將束縛帶與手銬間的長度調整至最緊，望著眼前的畫面——他的少爺雙腿大開被自己固定在特殊座椅上，腿部被完全鎖住無法動彈——阿爾弗雷德忍不住輕嘆，但吐出的話語依舊堅毅，「三處瘀傷一道割傷，你的處罰？布魯斯少爺？」  
  
布魯斯緊抿雙唇，阿爾弗雷德不發一語的等待。  
  
「四十下，先生。」在一陣沈默之後，布魯斯的聲音細如蚊蚋。  
  
阿爾弗雷德挑了挑眉。  
「因為我的疏忽，必須增加二十下。」布魯斯說。  
  
「還有？」  
「口銜，先生。」布魯斯的語調輕顫。  
  
在布魯斯回答的同時，阿爾弗雷德立刻移動至布魯斯頭部後側，從放在座椅邊側的精緻箱子中拿出皮製口銜，伸手輕輕壓住布魯斯的下頷，布魯斯順從的張開已被咬至嫣紅的雙唇，阿爾弗雷德讓布魯斯咬住口銜，輕撫過他已然充血的雙唇，讓連接口銜的皮帶扣住頭部後方，並將口銜的牽引帶鎖在特殊座椅下，固定住布魯斯的頭部。  
  
阿爾弗雷德花了幾分鐘仔細確認這些束縛不會真的傷到他的少爺，但又能給予他足夠的壓力與束縛感。在確認布魯斯不會過於不適後，阿爾弗雷德踩著穩定響亮的步伐，拿出精緻的馬鞭，刻意反向握著馬鞭讓堅硬的馬鞭握柄劃過布魯斯的大腿、經過大腿根部、在顯然已經微微繃緊的胯部流連，然後俐落的調轉馬鞭方向，「啪！」一聲清響，滿意的看到布魯斯渾身顫抖，「一。」阿爾弗雷德說。  
  
「十六。」在進行到第十六下的時候，布魯斯終於發出一聲細微的呻吟，那呻吟聲被口銜堵在喉間有些模糊，「二十四。」在第二十四下的時候，呻吟聲越來越頻繁，無法吞嚥的口水從嘴邊流淌而出，「三十三。」在第三十三下的時候，布魯斯已經完全無法控制音量，大聲呻吟，「三十九。」在第三十九下的時候，呻吟聲顯然帶著哭腔，被銬住的雙手試圖往上掙扎，皮製手銬與大腿根部束縛帶側邊的鐵環相互撞擊，撞擊聲叮噹作響。  
  
在聽到布魯斯的哭泣聲時，阿爾弗雷德立刻停下馬鞭，快速卸下鎖住布魯斯的口銜，「你還好嗎，布魯斯少爺？」看著被逼出淚水的湛藍眼睛，阿爾弗雷德的語調和往常一樣充滿擔憂，「要停止嗎？」布魯斯緩慢地眨了眨眼，眨去眼中的淚水，輕微的搖了搖頭，「繼續，阿爾弗雷德，先生。」  
  
阿爾弗雷德沒有把口銜鎖回布魯斯的後腦，僅僅回到布魯斯挺翹的臀邊，無視雖被緊身衣包裹卻明顯早已濡濕、緊繃異常的胯部，繼續揮動馬鞭，「四十。」沒有口銜，布魯斯無法壓抑住呻吟，他試著想在阿爾弗雷德下鞭的時候咬住頰邊止住呻吟聲，但從臀部延伸至脊髓的顫慄讓他完全無法控制，「五十一。」痛感夾雜著快感讓布魯斯在呻吟聲中無助扭動，但腿部依舊被緊緊鎖住讓他絲毫無法動彈，只能繃緊雙手，在皮銬邊側鐵環的撞擊聲中，搖晃頭部試著抵禦越來越多的感受，「五十九。」布魯斯臀部劇烈顫抖，阿爾弗雷德甚至在下鞭後輕微摩擦藏在緊身衣內的穴口。  
  
「六十。」在馬鞭毫不留情的擊打他在緊身衣內可能已經紅腫又異常敏感的雙臀，並調戲似的擦過在緊身衣內早已濕透、緊繃的陰莖時，布魯斯身體向上弓起，臀部用力繃緊，他感到自己的腿部肌肉近乎痙攣，卡在大腿根部的雙拳緊握，布魯斯大聲呻吟，生理性的淚水劃過眼角，包覆在緊身衣內的陰莖沒有被撫慰卻射的一塌糊塗，高潮既猛烈又漫長。  
  
在幾分鐘後，布魯斯終於從漫長的高潮中回過神來，阿爾弗雷德溫柔的將布魯斯身上的束縛全部卸除，並小心地不去碰到剛剛發洩過的陰莖，在布魯斯顫抖的將雙腿放下挪往地面時，制止他想站起的動作，撫過布魯斯早已汗濕的前髮，傾身在他的少爺額前印下一吻，然後輕輕脫去布魯斯身上濕黏的緊身衣，擦拭布魯斯汗濕的健壯身軀，清理沾黏在下身的一片狼藉，在拿起浴衣讓他的少爺更衣之前，伸手攬過布魯斯給了他一個溫暖有力的擁抱，「布魯斯少爺，請您先稍作休息，晚餐會備好送至主臥室。」

  
  
-FIN-  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> 續篇為【照看】http://archiveofourown.org/works/10407984，內含戰術機械宅CP。


End file.
